Believing in Sunshine
by Tang Si Ming-Yue
Summary: I believe in the sun even when it doesn't shine. It's like the way I believe in love even though we can't always feel it's there. //Rather short fic. Read anyways ;D\\


A/N: The twins are over once more. They have busied themselves with television, so with me having nothing to do and being utterly bored, I decided to do a oneshot. …Yay, I guess. Ugh, too tired to think…

Anyways, sorry this isn't an update on any of my stories! Oneshots are still cool, though… right? Right?! RIGHT?!?!

Sokka: Okay, um, WOW. I think you're losing it.

Me: You'd think that since I slept until ten today that I'd be more awake, but surprisingly, no…

Disclaimer: Don't own. Sorry.

Sokka: …Wow, you're a LOT less excited than usual.

Me: -glare-

Sokka: Need to back off, got it…

Me: Sorry, sorry, I'm just really, really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY tired. And I mean REALLY.

Sokka: Yeahhh, I got that.

[awkward silence]

Sokka: WAKE UP!!!

Me: …Didn't do anything.

Sokka: Darn. It was worth a shot.

Please oh please enjoy my lil oneshot as you await the next Separated We Are chapter! ;)

Believing in Sunshine

Katara lied in the grass, waiting for it to rain.

She knew it would rain. She could feel it in the air. The usually blue sky was obscured by gray clouds that she knew to be those of a storm. Katara could see lightning flashing in the far distance from where she lay, arms behind her head. She could practically smell the moisture threatening to fall.

She took a deep and steady breath in through her nose and let it out slowly as a sigh. This way, Katara hoped, maybe the welling tears wouldn't brim over.

Another boyfriend had broken her heart. It wasn't that she had liked him all that much in the first place. Rather, she had been on her way to end it with him. It was at this time that Katara found him with another girl. And even a girl who's about the break up with her boyfriend doesn't enjoy being cheated on.

Katara felt another presence beside her. She looked to her left to find Aang lying himself down next to her in the lush grass beneath them, a sad sort of smile on his face.

"Toph told me," he said, resting his hands on his chest.

Katara merely nodded. She had not really been in the mood for talking, but at the same time, she didn't feel up to telling her best friend, and the real reason she had been breaking up with her boyfriend, to leave her alone.

They sat in silence for awhile, relishing the sonorous sounds of the quiet thunder.

"It's at times like this," Katara said to Aang's, and her own, surprise, "that I think the sun isn't real."

Aang gave her an odd sort of look. "Isn't real?" he questioned.

"Look," Katara answered, pointing her slim fingers toward the cloudy sky. "The sun is so bright and beautiful… you'd think it would be able to shine through a few clouds. It's gotta be…" She trailed off, not quite sure what it was exactly.

Aang gave a soft chuckle, making Katara's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Just because the sun isn't shining…" he said, "It doesn't mean it's not there. It's sitting there, just as beautiful, behind a few clouds that aren't even going to be there more than awhile."

There was another moment of complete silence.

"How do you know?" Katara finally asked.

And then, there was another silence.

"I don't," Aang said. "I believe in the sun, even though I can't see it all the time.

"Just like I believe in love, even though I can't always see it or feel it."

Katara finally turned to look at him.

"Even though we can't always feel all that loved or even though we can feel as if there's nothing _to_ love, we know that it's there, right?"

Aang tilted his head to look at Katara as well. His gray eyes met her blue ones.

"I do," he said. "I believe."

Katara felt his warmth as Aang grasped her small hand in his large one.

Yes. She believed. And Aang knew she did, too.

Aang and Katara lied in the grass with their hands intertwined, waiting for the sun to shine.

o-o-o

A/N: It's a lot more serious than the stuff I usually write, but it's nice. I like it a lot, actually. But I'm too tired to be extremely happy. Bleh.

My only complaint? It's extremely short. I hate it when things are extremely short. Please read and enjoy anyways!! :)

Sokka: WAKE UP!!!!!!

Me: …Sorry, nothing happened.

Sokka: Darn.

**REVIEW! OR ELSE THE SAND MAN WILL STEAL YOUR SHOELACES!!!**

**LOL. Gotta love the Abridged Avatar Series…**

Tangy ;D


End file.
